<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garota 10/10 by LaviniaCrist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518128">Garota 10/10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist'>LaviniaCrist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto as garotas se reúnem para uma noite divertida de filmes e pipoca, o que os rapazes fazem? Nada de tão interessante... apenas comem algo juntos no Ichiraku Lamen e enaltecem suas amigas.<br/>Claro, não era nada de tão interessante até quererem saber quem vai ser a garota 10/10!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji &amp; Nara Shikamaru &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura &amp; Sai &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee &amp; Tenten, Rock Lee/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teu jeito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estava sendo uma noite fria e estrelada. O único estabelecimento que permanecia aberto era o Ramen Ichiraku, servindo seu cliente mais fiel, Naruto Uzumaki, assim como os amigos que ele havia levado.</p>
<p>— Quero mais um! — o loiro pediu animado, limpando o canto da bochecha.</p>
<p>— E eu mais dois! — Choji aceitou o desafio proposto implicitamente pelo outro.</p>
<p>— Deveria pedir três ao invés de um só, seria um bom flerte... — o comentário amigável de Sai fez com que Naruto ficasse visivelmente irritado.</p>
<p>— Então eu vou querer quatro! — ele esbravejou.</p>
<p>— Se é assim, eu quero quatro também! — O rechonchudo não estava disposto a perder.</p>
<p>Em uma mesa próxima à bancada, Shikamaru, Shino e Kiba acompanhavam a competição enquanto se sentiam satisfeitos apenas por beber um pouco. Akamaru já estava praticamente dormindo aos pés do dono, revelando a nítida falta de animação naquele encontro.</p>
<p>— Será que a noite das garotas está sendo tão problemática assim? — Shikamaru murmurou, revirando os olhos enquanto os amigos separavam os palitinhos da refeição.</p>
<p>— Eu duvido, porque provavelmente... — Shino, como sempre, foi interrompido:</p>
<p>— EU QUERO QUATRO TAMBÉM! — Kiba se levantou praticamente pulando, indo até os outros três — Ei, Akamaru, quer também? — ele sorriu, olhando para o companheiro canino.</p>
<p>Tudo o que o Inuzuka recebeu foi um murmúrio baixo e preguiçoso, enquanto o cão caminhava lentamente até ele. Akamaru não estava com fome, tão pouco acreditava que Kiba iria realmente ganhar aquela competição, ele apenas estava cansado e queria um local quente para dormir.</p>
<p>— Elas devem estar se divertindo, já que a Ino é animada — mais uma vez, um comentário despretensioso de Sai começou uma competição.</p>
<p>— Elas devem estar se divertindo mesmo, mas a Hinata que é mais animada! — Kiba protestou.</p>
<p>— Devo concordar... — foi a vez do Aburame enaltecer a antiga companheira de time.</p>
<p>— Não, Ino e Sakura são as mais animadas... — foi tudo o que Choji conseguiu falar entre a pausa de uma tijela de lamen para a outra.</p>
<p>Depois de vários buchichos e comentários, Lee finalmente apareceu para encontrar os amigos, quando os ânimos já estavam calmos novamente. Ele estranhou a desanimação da maioria – salve por Naruto e Choji, que ainda estavam se empanturrando.</p>
<p>— O que eu perdi, pessoal? — ele sorriu, se sentando à mesa junto com Shikamaru e Shino.</p>
<p>— Não muita coisa, mas a Sakura está perdendo com um ponto enquanto Hinata e Ino têm dois — o Nara respondeu sem dar exatamente uma informação útil e sorriu de canto — Claro, Temari também está perdendo com apenas um ponto.</p>
<p>— Pontos? — o sobrancelhudo parecia perdido naquele assunto — Elas não foram fazer uma festa só de garotas?</p>
<p>— Que deve estar bem mais animada que a daqui, aliás... — Shikamaru suspirou.</p>
<p>— Hinata e Sakura! Mais dois por favor! Oi, sobrancelhudo! — Naruto falou apressado, se focando novamente em comer mais rápido do que Choji.</p>
<p>— Agora a Hinata está ganhando por um ponto... — Shino parecia pensativo — Suponho que ela fique com a vitória, então vou ceder um ponto para a Temari.</p>
<p>— Ei, Shino! Está traindo o time oito!? — Kiba rosnou.</p>
<p>Dentre uma nova discussão que se iniciava apenas pela parte do Inuzuka, a voz de Lee chamou a atenção dos outros.</p>
<p>— Meu ponto vai para a Tenten! — o rapaz sorriu, parecendo entender o que se tratava aquela algazarra toda.</p>
<p>— Hinata com três pontos; Sakura, Ino e Temari empatadas com dois pontos; por último, Tenten com apenas um ponto.</p>
<p>Todos ficaram em silencio novamente, até que Shino pigarreou e tentou falar da forma mais discreta possível:</p>
<p>— Também dou um ponto para ela.</p>
<p>— EI, SHINO!</p>
<p>Kiba largou a tigela de lado e só não foi tirar satisfações com o amigo porque, assim que se levantou, acabou tropeçando em Akamaru e caindo no chão.</p>
<p>Em meio às risadas, foi a vez de Sai falar:</p>
<p>— Dou outro ponto para a Ino.</p>
<p>— Vale repetir? Então dou dois pontos para a Tenten! — Rock Lee parecia animado com aquele clima de competição.</p>
<p>— Hinata... — o rapaz de bochechas pintadas de vermelho murmurou, enquanto se levantava e limpava a poeira.</p>
<p>— Que problemático! — Shikamaru sorriu de canto, atiçando a curiosidade de todos — O Shino deu três pontos, vou desconsiderar o primeiro que ele deu para a Hinata e...</p>
<p>O moreno nem pode continuar, Kiba praticamente pulou em cima da mesa enquanto gritava o quanto a antiga companheira de time era mais animada que as outras.</p>
<p>A confusão só parou quando Naruto e Choji gritaram ao mesmo tempo:</p>
<p>— Mais quatro!</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Longe de qualquer briga, haviam quatro garotas amontoadas no sofá. Elas estavam protegidas do frio por seus edredons coloridos, alimentadas por pipocas e entretidas com um filme qualquer que estava passando na TV.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Será que eles ainda estão na rua?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Do jeito que o Shikamaru parece um velho, já deve ter ido para casa...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Do jeito que o Lee é, aposto que está fazendo algo de idiota com o Naruto...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Pelo menos uma coisa não depende do jeito de nenhum deles: todos são idiotas as vezes!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todas caíram nas gargalhadas com este último comentário.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Não era nada tão animado quanto uma competição, mas era ótimo para uma noite entre amigas.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teu andar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teuchi estava terminando de servir seus indomáveis clientes. Naruto e Choji pareciam dispostos a lutarem até suas panças não caberem dentro das calças pelo título de Rei Glutão. Entretanto, os outros rapazes estavam aglomerados e um tanto desmotivados para conversa.</p>
<p>— Já acalmaram os ânimos? — o cozinheiro perguntou um tanto risonho, colocando as tigelas de macarrão em frente aos esfomeados.</p>
<p>— O Shino é um traidor e traidores são piores do que lixo! — Kiba esbravejou, mas mais parecia dormir do que consciente.</p>
<p>— Na verdade os ninjas que abandonam os companheiros que são piores do que lixo. Isto, eu não sou, porque... — como de costume, o Aburame foi interrompido antes de terminar de explicar.</p>
<p>— Precisamos de uma nova categoria para avaliar! — Sai chegou a erguer o indicador, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o motivo para o desanimo.</p>
<p>— E o que seria dessa vez? Quem é a mais desaforada? — a fala tranquila de Shikamaru tinha uma dose de humor, nesta categoria ele tinha certeza que Temari ganharia.</p>
<p>— Bem, desaforadas todas são... — o cozinheiro colocou a mão no queixo, lembrando-se de quem sua filha havia puxado o jeito tão enérgico — Tem algo que eu sempre me lembro quando penso na mãe de Ayame! — ele sorriu — Ela andava de um jeito tão bonito, Ayame anda igualzinho...</p>
<p>— Andava de um jeito bonito? — Naruto franziu o cenho e voltou a comer, esperando pela resposta enquanto mastigava.</p>
<p>— É! — um sorriso bobo e bochechas coradas acompanharam a fala curta — Sabe, não era rápido e nem devagar, ela parecia mais uma dessas atrizes famosas desfilando pela rua do que andando com algumas sacolas de mercado nas mãos...</p>
<p>— Ela rebolava? — a típica falta de senso de Sai fez com que todos segurassem a risada e Teuchi fechasse a cara — A Ino também parece estar desfilando, mas ela rebolar demais acaba ficando forçado as vezes, acho mais bonito quando ela fica distraída andando e mexendo no cabelo...</p>
<p>— Temari anda como se estivesse pronta para matar qualquer um que se meta na frente dela... — Shikamaru ficou pensativo.</p>
<p>— Eu voto na Tenten por ela andar rápido e também por ela correr de um jeito bonito! — Lee se levantou e bateu a mão na mesa, certo de que dessa vez a amiga iria ganhar.</p>
<p>— Corre de um jeito bonito? Como alguém corre de um jeito bonito? — Kiba limpou o rastro de baba que escorria pelo canto da boca, após ser acordado abruptamente por Lee — Eu vou votar na Hana então, ela corre de um jeito bonito também! — em concordância, recebeu um latido de Akamaru.</p>
<p>— Hinata-chan! — Naruto esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo apenas um sinal em frente ao tórax com as mãos e voltou a comer.</p>
<p>Todos ficaram em silencio.</p>
<p>Era obvio o que ele quis dizer, mas por esperarem algo como “ela anda de um jeito fofo batendo os dedos” foi uma observação chocante. Mais chocante ainda foi um completo Shino se levantar e se preparar para discursar.</p>
<p>— I-Imagino que, que os atri-ibutos físicos das garotas não estejam em questão e-e, eu sou contra vo-votar na Hinata apenas por isso! Ela a-anda sempre com o casaco, não ace-eito que is-isso seja verdade-de e... — ele simplesmente parou de tentar repreender o loiro, que simplesmente não ligava — Meu voto também vai para a Hinata — ele abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se — Mas só porque quando ninguém está olhando ela anda seguindo as rachaduras e isso é completamente fofo e aceitável para uma criatura tão inocente quanto a minha companheira de time! — esbravejou.</p>
<p>— EXATAMENTE! — foi a vez do Inuzuka se levantar — Só porque você é um pervertido que repara em como a Hinata é bonitona não significa que sejamos como você!</p>
<p>— VOCÊS SÃO DOIS IDIOTAS! — ele reclamou acabando de comer — Eu só quis dizer que eu voto nela por causa daquela coisa que ela faz com os dedos quando fica andando! — ele novamente fez o sinal, uma tentativa falha e sem coordenação do gesto de bater os dedos que a namorada fazia.</p>
<p>Novamente, todos ficaram em silencio.</p>
<p>Os ânimos se acalmaram e todos voltaram a comer, beber e, no caso de Kiba e Akamaru, dormir.</p>
<p>— Karui anda como se não tivesse medo de nada... — Choji comentou com um ar pensativo e longínquo.</p>
<p>Era certo que a grande guerra serviu para unificar as nações ninja, mas parecia que o Akimichi estava mais empenhado em se unir num matrimonio com uma certa moradora de Kumogakure.</p>
<p>— Vou dar meu voto para a Karui apenas por andar parecida com a Temari mas não chegar a ser ameaçadora — a voz preguiçosa do Nata retomou o assunto — Vou dar um ponto para a Sakura também.</p>
<p>Naruto olhou para o amigo e fez um sinal positivo com o dedão, estava com a boca ocupada demais para falar qualquer coisa agora.</p>
<p>— Então eu dou um voto para a Temari, mas só porque eu acho bonitinho o jeito com que vocês andam juntos de mãos dadas — Choji comentou no intervalo de uma tigela e outra, fazendo com que o amigo quase se engasgasse com o ar.</p>
<p>— Akamaru... — a fala preguiçosa de Kiba em meio ao sono quase fez com que todos caíssem em risos.</p>
<p>— Como já votei na Hinata, meu outro voto vai ir para a Hana, isso porque...</p>
<p>— Então também vou votar na Ayame, porque o Teuchi gosta de garotas que rebolam! — Sai sorriu, notavelmente levado pela bebida e sua falta assídua de “noção” das coisas.</p>
<p>Os deuses protegem as crianças, os incapacitados e aos idiotas!</p>
<p>Teuchi felizmente estava no telefone anotando algum pedido, enquanto o comentário foi dito. Mesmo assim, Shikamaru julgou melhor fechar aquele placar antes que mais alguma asneira fosse dita.</p>
<p>— Bem... — pigarreou ele — Que saco, tem pessoas demais dessa vez...</p>
<p>— Sem problemas, eu anotei tudo! — Lee mostrou seu bloquinho de anotações, com certa ênfase nos dois pontos que ele havia dado para a companheira de time.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>PLACAR:</p>
<p>Tenten – 2 PONTOS \o/.</p>
<p>Ino – 1.</p>
<p>Karui – 2.</p>
<p>Hana – 2.</p>
<p>Hinata – 2 (se desconsiderar Akamaru).</p>
<p>Sakura – 1.</p>
<p>Temari – 1.</p>
<p>Akamaru – 1 (se desconsiderara um ponto da Hinata).</p>
<p>Ayame – 1 (ela anda esbanjando sua força da juventude enquanto carrega sacolas e não rebolando!).</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>— Tenten, Karui, Hana e Hinata na frente com dos pontos e as outras com apenas um... — um suspiro longo e um olhar encarando o nada fez com que todos voltassem a atenção para Shikamaru — E agora?</p>
<p>— Desempatar com outra categoria! Quem tem animais mais fofos! — o rapaz de bochechas pintadas de vermelho exclamou, sentando-se e erguendo a mão — Hana novamente!</p>
<p>Claro, todos desconsideraram o tema sobre animais de estimação, mas concordaram que precisavam de um novo assunto.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ainda amontoadas no sofá, as garotas aproveitaram um pequeno intervalo comercial para iniciar uma discussão extremamente importante: “Quem corre mais rápido?”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Claro que é o Lee, não tem ninguém mais rápido do que ele ou o Gai-sensei!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— E-Eu acho que o Naruto-kun pode ser mais rápido...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ele é filho do Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha, também acho que pode ser mais rápido!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tanto faz se pode ou não, o Lee é mais rápido!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Por favor, sem discussões. O filme vai começar de novo!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teu falar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— A Hana... Ela é minha melhor irmã, né, Akamaru? — a voz de Kiba saia embaralhada pela bebida — Ela não é que nem, que nem a... A minha mãe vai me matar se eu chegar em casa assim! — o desespero durou pouco, tempo o suficiente para ele colocar as mãos na cabeça, tentar se levantar e ver que não conseguia — Ei... Akamaru... — ele cutucou o cachorro branco que dormia aos seus pés — Se... Se a gente não chegar em casa, ela nem briga, né? — por fim, riu, deixando-se descansar recostado em Shino.</p><p>Tudo o que ele recebeu foi um grunhido baixo e preguiçoso do cachorro, que voltou a dormir.</p><p>— Sempre que ele bebe é assim? Pensei que ele fosse mais forte... — Shikamaru comentou um tanto entediado, pensando no próximo tema da competição.</p><p>— Ele foi o primeiro a chegar — Shino ergueu os ombros — Apesar de todos os defeitos que tem, Kiba sempre foi pontual. — o rapaz de óculos escuros já até tinha se acostumado com o jeito “bêbado” do companheiro de time, por isso, não se importava mais em servir de apoio, se revezando com Akamaru.</p><p>— O Shino que é amigo de verdade, ele me ofende e depois elogia, né? — algumas risadas depois, ele já estava choramingando de novo — Ele não é igual a minha mãe que só fica reclamando e gritando comigo... — ele apoiou a cabeça na mesa — ela vai me jogar na água fria se eu chegar assim em casa!</p><p>— A minha iria jogar um balde com gelo em cima de mim se eu chegasse nesse estado — Shikamaru comentou.</p><p>— Oh! Verdade, a mãe do Shikamaru fala manso, mas é perigosa! — Choji, que estava esperando a “porção do desempate” comentou ainda próximo do balcão.</p><p>— Sobre falar manso e na verdade ser perigosa, a que ganha é a Hinata, isso porque...</p><p>— A Tenten tem a voz mais doce! — Lee bateu os punhos na mesa, sorrindo. Apesar do jeito um tanto bruto, Tenten sempre teve a voz meiga.</p><p>Todos ficaram em silencio, encarando um aos outros. Mesmo sem nenhuma palavra a mais ser dita, aquele era o tema da rodada: a voz mais meiga, tranquila, doce, seja lá o adjetivo que eles usariam com suas candidatas.</p><p>— Quando querem alguma coisa, as garotas costumam ficar com a voz bem mais melodiosa que o costume... — Sai comentou lembrando-se de um de seus livros — Dou um ponto para a Ino e um para a Sakura.</p><p>— Ei, está chamando a Sakura de interesseira!? — Naruto perguntou um tanto irritado — Eu dou um voto para a Hinata, mas porque ela é fofa e... Lamen! — o loiro deixou todo o debate de lado para começar a comer.</p><p>— Karui e Ino! — Choji se apressou em responder para não ficar em desvantagem quanto a Naruto.</p><p>— A voz da Tenten é realmente meiga, mas voto na Temari e na Tsunade. — Shikamaru murmurou antes de um bocejo.</p><p>— Nunca imaginei você gostar de mulheres maduras nesse nível, Shikamaru... — Sai, com seu sorriso idiota de sempre, comentou e esperou uma explicação plausível.</p><p>— A voz das duas não é tão meiga, mas são bonitas... Só isso. — ele encarou o outro com certo tédio, se perguntando quantas horas lendo livros de autoajuda Sai perdeu, porque não adiantou em nada.</p><p>Quando Shino estava prestes a usar seu segundo voto, Kiba se ajeitou na cadeira e ergueu o braço, apontando para o céu.</p><p>— Hana e... — ele parou alguns segundos, sorrindo de canto — a filha dele! — por fim, apontou para Teuch.</p><p>— O que tem minha filha? — o cozinheiro perguntou irritado, deixando a louça que lavava de lado e encarando o Inuzuka.</p><p>— Ela tem a voz parecida com a da minha irmãzinha! — apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, Kiba colocou o rosto sobre as mãos e deu um dos melhores sorrisos que conseguia.</p><p>— É bom que veja a minha Ayame como a sua irmãzinha... — ainda zangado, Teuch voltou para a pia e resolveu ignorar o resto do debate.</p><p>Um silencio constrangedor se instalou, até que o Aburame pigarreou e decidiu ser o momento certo para não ser interrompido e, finalmente, conseguir falar para quem iria seu segundo ponto:</p><p>— Anko.</p><p>Todos encararam o pobre Shino com caras de espanto, até mesmo Choji e Naruto pararam de comer para ter certeza de que realmente alguém tinha dito aquilo. Constrangido, o rapaz tentou se explicar da melhor maneira possível:</p><p>— N-Não que eu ache ela menos louca por isso, só acho a voz dela diferente — ele ergue as mãos em sinal de trégua — Estive na academia os últimos dias, ajudando com as crianças, ela tem uma voz amável...</p><p>— É, ainda me lembro de como ela foi amável nos exames Chunin... — Naruto comentou emburrado — Meu outro ponto vai ir para a Hi... — quando estava prestes a continuar o nome, ele lembrou-se da companheira de time: realmente, quando Sakura queria alguma coisa, costumava falar bem mais meiga do que o normal, não que ela fosse uma interesseira, mas... — Sakura!</p><p>— Certo, então vamos aos placares! — Lee, que se aguentou quieto e anotou tudo novamente, estava ansioso para ver o nome da amiga como uma das vencedoras de novo.</p><p>.</p><p>PLACAR:</p><p>Tenten – 2 PONTOS /o/.</p><p>Hinata – ||</p><p>Ino – ||</p><p>Sakura – ||</p><p>Karui – |</p><p>Temari – |</p><p>Tsunade – |</p><p>Hana – |</p><p>Ayame – |</p><p>Anko – |</p><p>.</p><p>— Estamos com cada vez mais nomes — o sobrancelhudo analisou duas anotações — As ganhadoras dessa rodada foram Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata! — ele sorria com tanta energia que parecia até mesmo um dos ganhadores.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>— Não, não, não... Eu já falei que quem fica com ele, no final, é a malvada!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Impossível, ele não é o herói!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— O amor pode mudar as pessoas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Não é nada disso, eles acabam juntos porque na verdade ele é o vilão por trás de tudo e... Ops, foi sem querer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O final de um filme contado antes da hora é facilmente resolvido trocando de película, mas o final das competições em que os garotos estavam metidos estava longe do fim.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teu esbravejar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os rapazes já estavam de pé e prontos para voltarem até suas casas, ou melhor: todos menos Kiba. O Inuzuka estava dormindo debruçado na mesa, Akamaru mantinha-se adormecido aos pés do dono e, inutilmente, Shino tentava fazer o companheiro de time se recompor.</p><p>— Anda logo, Kiba! — O de óculos escuros balançava o amigo — O Teuch-san quer fechar!</p><p>— Eu posso deixar a mesa de fora hoje, se quiserem... — o cozinheiro tentou apaziguar tudo, notando o estado das coisas.</p><p>— Poderíamos continuar aqui com a nossa competição! — Lee sorriu animado.</p><p>— Nem pensar, se eu demorar mais de uma hora para voltar, minha mãe me mata. — Shikamaru, desanimado, resmungou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.</p><p>Aquele pequeno comentário do amigo fez com que Kiba levanta-se em um pulo e saísse arrastando Akamaru consigo. Ao final, ele já estava levando o cachorro no colo em passos largos.</p><p>— Kiba!? — Shino foi atrás dele.</p><p>— A MINHA MÃE VAI ME MATAR! — desesperado, o garoto tentou justificar os atos.</p><p>Nessa altura, todos já estavam indo atrás dos dois e, finalmente, deixando Teuch fechar seu estabelecimento.</p><p>Atordoado pela bebida, Kiba não fazia ideia de qual caminho seguir, ficando completamente perdido até chegar em uma das praças de Konoha. Claro, ele poderia ter ouvido os conselhos de Shino e dos outros amigos, mas preferiu manter-se como líder do próprio nariz e continuar a andar – os outros foram para prevenir acidentes.</p><p>— Já que estamos aqui... — Lee começou pouco depois que todos sentaram-se espalhados nos bancos — Poderíamos começar com o...</p><p>— Eu sou jovem demais para morrer, Shino! Eu sou um bom filhote, né? Fala pra ela que eu tentei voltar e não consegui, fala! — o Inuzuka estava se desesperando novamente, até que começou uma crise de risos entre as palavras — Ela vai me prender na coleira!</p><p>Enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo, tentando inutilmente fazê-lo voltar a si, Shino revirava os olhos e pensava consigo mesmo alguma pauta para a competição.</p><p>— Quais são as mais bravas? — a voz saiu tímida, mas todos mostraram-se interessados.</p><p>— Eu voto na... — a fala que havia começado tão animada por parte de Lee, terminou em confusão. Ele não poderia votar na amiga em algo assim, poderia?</p><p>— Temari! — Shikamaru e Choji falaram ao mesmo tempo, aos risos.</p><p>— E na minha mãe também... — o Nara complementou, depois.</p><p>— Vou votar na Temari de novo! — Choji disse um tanto risonho, tendo a aprovação do amigo.</p><p>Os outros pareciam decidir-se em quem iriam votar, quando finalmente o silencio foi encerrado.</p><p>— Sakura e Hinata — Naruto sorriu, coçando levemente a bochecha e um tanto corado — Mas só quando estão irritadas demais.</p><p>— Ino e Sakura. Já levei um soco de cada e doeu bastante — Sai falava com tanta tranquilidade que chegava a espantar.</p><p>— Eu acho que de todas, as mais bravas é a...</p><p>— A MINHA MÃE! — Kiba interrompeu Shino com um grito, se levantando — ELA É BRAVA QUE NEM CACHORRO COM RAIVA!</p><p>— Ei... Kiba...</p><p>— ELA É TÃO MÁ QUE JÁ ME DEIXOU SEM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!</p><p>— ... Er... Kiba... — novamente, Shino tentou fazer o amigo parar.</p><p>— ELA É TÃO MALVADA QUE JÁ DESLIGOU O DESJUNTOR ENQUANTO EU TOMAVA BANHO! — o rapaz continuava, subindo no banco e tudo.</p><p>Em uma última tentativa desesperada de acalmar o amigo, o Aburame apontou na direção da rua, de onde uma sombra ameaçadora se aproximava. Akamaru apenas se encolheu mais e grunhiu algo, Kiba continuou suas palhaçadas e os outros rapazes se aglomeraram um tanto distantes, temerosos por suas vidas.</p><p>— A MINHA MÃE... — o rapaz de cabelos castanhos continuou.</p><p>— O QUE TEM EU, KIBA!? — a voz de Tsume saiu tão irritada que mais parecia um rosnado.</p><p>— Nada não, mamãe.</p><p>— Eu perco horas de sono te esperando em casa pra você ficar falando de mim na rua, moleque!? — um puxão de orelhas depois, Kiba já estava no chão — Eu deveria te arrastar para casa, mas não...</p><p>— O que vai fazer!? — o filho já estava pensando em seu testamento.</p><p>— Nada.</p><p>— Nada?</p><p>— Nada... — ela sorriu — Já que eu não sou uma boa mãe, sou tão ruim assim...</p><p>— Eu exagerei, eu só estava brincando, me desculpa mamãe!</p><p>— VÁ DORMIR COM SEUS AMIGOS! — a mulher rosnou novamente, ignorando ser agarrada, abraçada e enchida de beijos pelo filho — Eu e o Akamaru vamos para casa. VOCÊ QUE SE VIRE!</p><p>E, armada de um cachorro grande e mais parecendo um bebe em seu colo, Tsume voltou para casa em passos fortes, deixando o filho choramingando para trás. Quando a atmosfera já havia voltado ao normal, excerto por Kiba estar choramingando ainda apoiado no ombro de Shino, a competição retomou:</p><p>— Er... Vou votar na Hinata e na senhora Tsume também. — o rapaz endireitou os óculos escuros.</p><p>— Viu? Até o Shino sabe que ela é má... — o Inuzuka passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando as lagrimas e o nariz escorrendo.</p><p>— Na verdade, ela só ficou preocupada com você e sentida pelo que falou. Ela é brava, mas também é muito carinhosa... — Todos concordaram.</p><p>— Eu sou um filho horrível! Desculpa, mamãe! — Kiba recomeçou a choradeira, escondendo o rosto de vergonha dessa vez.</p><p>— E-Eu vou votar na Tenten — Lee começou um tanto tímido — E-eu sei que ela é uma ótima amiga, mas que as vezes eu mereço alguns chutes por ficar irritando ela. — Mesmo receoso em dar pontos assim para Tenten, ele notou que ela era uma ótima companheira, mesmo brava.</p><p>— E os placares, sobrancelhudo!? — Naruto perguntou animado.</p><p>Todos se juntaram em volta de Rock Lee para conferir as ganhadoras:</p><p>.</p><p>PLACAR:</p><p>
  <strike>Tenten – 2 PONTOS \o\.</strike>
</p><p>Temari – |||</p><p>Senhora Mãe do Shikamaru – |</p><p>Sakura – ||</p><p>Ino – |</p><p>Hinata – ||</p><p>Tsume – |||</p><p>Tenten – ||</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>— A minha mãe vai ficar orgulhosa de mim se souber que ganhou? — Kiba perguntou enquanto olhava as anotações e tentava limpar o rosto novamente.</p><p>— Eu não sei você, mas nunca vou contar a Temari que ela ganhou uma competição desse tipo — Shikamaru disse calmamente, passando uma das mãos no cabelo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Longe de lá, em uma sala onde haviam quatro garotas, a competição já estava se tornando uma guerra de almofadas:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ROMANCE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— AVENTURA!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— COMÉDIA!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ROMANCE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— AVENTURA!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— COMÉDIA!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ROMANCE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— AVEN... Chega, você decide! — uma delas apontou para a única que não estava se envolvendo na escolha do gênero do próximo filme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— TERROR!!! — a garota ergueu os braços, rindo e fugindo das almofadas que eram jogadas nela.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Teu olhar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os garotos continuavam amontoados na praça.</p><p>Kiba se revezava entre pedidos de desculpas dito em meio ao sono e entre babar no ombro de Shino. Naruto e Choji estavam sofrendo os efeitos colaterais de comerem além dos limites: uma preguiça avassaladora. Sai, Shikamaru e Lee olhavam o bloquinho de anotações e buscavam por algum outro ponto a discutirem.</p><p>— E se for a pessoa com o soco mais forte? — perguntou Sai.</p><p>— Seria desvantagem...</p><p>— Mas a Temari bate bastante forte, você ficou com as marcas do leque dela naquela vez em que... — antes de continuar, o rapaz pálido foi cortado pelo outro.</p><p>— Seria desvantagem contra a Sakura! Os estilos de luta são diferentes demais para querer comparar só a força bruta...</p><p>— É verdade, a Tenten tem bem mais técnicas de luta do que a Sakura, mas a força bruta dela não é tanta... — Lee ficou pensativo — Tem que ser algo que todos têm, mas ao mesmo tempo precisa ser diferente!</p><p>— O nariz! — Kiba exclamou enquanto apontava para o céu, mais dormindo que acordado. Shino fez um sinal para ignorarem e tentou abaixar o braço do amigo.</p><p>— Estomago... — Choji murmurou esfregando a própria barriga.</p><p>— Se for isso, a Hinata ganha de todas fácil — Naruto comentou alisando a própria barriga também — E ninguém repara no estomago dos outros.</p><p>Shikamaru continuou pensando e, depois de olhar todos a sua volta por umas cinco ou seis vezes, sorriu de canto e se levantou. Tirou o pigarro da garganta e começou o discurso:</p><p>— Não vamos analisar técnicas e muito menos desmerecer alguém, por isso, dessa vez vamos ter que dar pelo menos dois motivos para cada um de nossos votos. Também será permitido votar em apenas uma pessoa.</p><p>— S-Só uma pessoa? Só uma vez, então? — Rock Lee pareceu um tanto mais inseguro. Sem seus votos repetidos, Tenten não iria conseguir ganhar sozinha!</p><p>— Já é tarde, precisamos acabar logo isso — Shino tentou explicar, notando o motivo de apenas um voto por pessoa.</p><p>— Tá, mas e porque vamos ter que justificar alguma coisa agora? É tudo questão de gosto, certo? — Naruto encarou os amigos.</p><p>— Porque estamos repetindo os votos com frequência, achei que seria interessante essa dificuldade extra — mais uma vez, o Nara sorriu de canto.</p><p>— E o que exatamente vamos analisar, Shikamaru? — Choji encarou o amigo.</p><p>— Os olhos! — o moreno respondeu — Quem quer ser o primeiro?</p><p>— Akamaru! — Kiba ergueu os braços para o alto — Dois votos no Akamaru! — o Inuzuka finalmente se levantou, como se fosse fazer um discurso.</p><p>— Só é permitido um voto, Kiba... — Shino falou em um tom repreensivo, mas foi completamente ignorado por todos.</p><p>— Meu voto vai para o Akamaru, dois votos! Porque ele tem dois olhos! É um voto para cada olho! — e assim começou a explicação um tanto duvidosa — Ele tem os olhinhos mais fofos do mundo todo, ele!</p><p>— Kiba, Akamaru é um... — novamente, Shino tentou alertar o amigo que aquilo não levaria a lugar nenhum.</p><p>— É um cãozinho admirável, leal, com pelo macio e brilhante, que merece todo o amor respeito do mundo! — novamente, o rapaz ergueu os braços — E é por isso que devemos respeitar os animais! — fez uma reverência desengonçada e sentou-se no banco novamente.</p><p>— Tocante — Shikamaru revirou os olhos, anotando a primeira pontuação para Akamaru.</p><p>— Foi tão lindo, tão emocionante! — Lee se debulhava em lagrimas — Que a força da juventude esteja com o Akamaru por muitos e muitos anos! E com os outros animais de Konoha também!</p><p>— E do mundo todo! — Naruto completou, tentando não rir — Meu voto vai para a Hinata.</p><p>— E por que? — o Nara esperou as justificativas do amigo.</p><p>— Porque... Porque são dela, ué.</p><p>— Como assim porque são dela?</p><p>— A Hinata é linda, toda linda, se os olhos são dela, são olhos lindos também, datte.</p><p>— Está me falando que a sua justificativa é isso? — Shikamaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sem acreditar.</p><p>— Vou levar mais a fundo a minha votação e falar sobre toda a beleza que os olhos perolados dela tem, falar que se parecem com um mar límpido e brilhoso, e...</p><p>— Lembro de ter algo disso em um dos meus livros sobre flertes! — Sai comentou, folheando um livreto.</p><p>— Cala a boca! — Naruto zangou-se — Eles são lindos. Lindos mesmo. Lindos demais. Lindos ao ponto de eu ficar olhando pra eles, tentando contar todos os brilhinhos que ele tem e a Hinata ficar tímida achando que estou encarando ela, daí...</p><p>— Tudo bem, justificativa válida! — Shikamaru o interrompeu — Próximo?</p><p>— A Ino tem os olhos em um azul tão profundo que quando os encaro, me sinto admirando o céu em um dia de verão — Sai sorriu e fechou o livreto.</p><p>— Certo... Próximo? De preferência, sem usar esses textos montados.</p><p>Os rapazes se entreolharam. Faltavam apenas quatro para terminarem aquela rodada, mas eles já haviam percebido que repetir votos na mesma pessoa seria difícil tendo que justificar e não podendo usar os mesmos motivos.</p><p>— Karui tem olhos com cor de caramelo — Choji falou rápido e um tanto vermelho.</p><p>— Os olhos da Sakura tem um verde diferente, se assemelha muito com a cor de um inseto chamado... — antes de completar a explicação, Shino foi interrompido.</p><p>— A Tenten tem marrons! — parecendo ter se lembrado de algo importante, Lee começou — E... São dois, e... — vergonhosamente, ele não sabia bem como explicar a beleza de um olhar — E é legal quando ela está feliz e fecha um pouco eles, mas quando ela está irritada, ela deixa os olhos bem abertos e fica me encarando... Quando ela fica triste, costuma ficar olhando para baixo e para nada ao mesmo tempo — pensativo, o ninja sobrancelhudo finalmente concluiu — Mas eles sempre estão brilhando tanto que nem parecem ser marrons — sorriu.</p><p>— Ótimo, então vamos ao placar — Shikamaru suspirou, anotando mais coisas no bloco.</p><p>— Ei! Você tem que justificar o seu também! — Naruto apontou para o amigo.</p><p>— Verdade, Shikamaru... Não é justo você não precisar justificar! — Choji cruzou os braços.</p><p>— Até o Lee conseguiu, você também consegue — disse Sai.</p><p>— É bem óbvio que meu voto vai para Temari — o Nara bocejou — Porque o olhar dela pode cortar como o vento, mas também é gentil com a brisa.</p><p>Contentados com aquela resposta, os rapazes – com exceção de Kiba – se amontoaram ao redor de Shikamaru e conferiram a apuração:</p><p>.</p><p>PLACAR:</p><p>Akamaru - |</p><p>Hinata - |</p><p>Ino - |</p><p>Karui - |</p><p>Sakura - |</p><p>Tenten - |</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Enquanto isso, longe de lá, os olhares das garotas eram de pânico. O filme de terror estava trazendo uma experiência bem mais horripilante com tudo apagado e o vento frio entrando pela janela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Temos mesmo que ver isso? — uma choramingou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— É só um filme... — a outra tentou se manter corajosa, mas estava tremendo enquanto comia suas pipocas amanteigadas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— É um filme assustador! — a outra gritou, tampando o rosto com a almofada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uma delas colocou o dedo em frente aos lábios e pediu silencio. Então, sorriu docemente e encarou as outras:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Essa é a melhor parte! — falou baixo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Que parte? — uma delas ousou perguntar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eu observo vocês... — uma voz escabrosa falou da televisão, enquanto a tela mostrava apenas uma escuridão infundada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As garotas se arrepiaram, perderam o folego e depois voltaram a reclamar sobre a escolha do filme, excerto, claro, a que escolheu.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Teu sorriso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os rapazes ainda estavam na praça, amontoados devido ao frio. Todos eles em silencio – exceto Kiba, que murmurava algumas coisas em meio ao sono.</p>
<p>— Ei, sobrancelhudo... — Naruto começou, logo dando uma pausa para um bocejo longo — Acho que já pode fechar o placar geral, né? Aposto que a Hinata-chan ganhou de lavada e...</p>
<p>— Na verdade, acredito que ela está em segundo lugar porque... — Antes que Shino conseguisse se explicar, Naruto começou a berrar:</p>
<p>— COMO ASSIM EM SEGUNDO!? IMPOSSÍVEL A SAKURA TER GANHO!</p>
<p>— Ei, ei, Naruto! Tem pessoas querendo dormir! — Shikamaru o repreendeu — Além disso, Temari, Sakura e Ino estão empatadas em terceiro.</p>
<p>Nessa altura, todos olhavam confusos par o Nara. Alguns estavam parecendo desconfiar de algum tipo de armação ou coisa do tipo, mas Lee estava com seu caderninho cheio de anotações:</p>
<p>— Tenten ganhou com dez pontos! — o sobrancelhudo disse com um sorriso quase tão grande quanto a cara.</p>
<p>— Acho que você trapaceou — Sai disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo, estava tão desapontado quanto Naruto.</p>
<p>— Se acham mesmo que a Tenten não iria ganhar uma competição, podemos começar de novo!</p>
<p>— Feito! — Choji disse determinado, queria colocar Karui ao menos em terceiro lugar.</p>
<p>— Para dificultar as coisas: nada de votar na mesma pessoa que na rodada anterior, mas apenas elas estão válidas.</p>
<p>— Mas Shikamaru... — o gorducho encarou o amigo um tanto confuso.</p>
<p>— Se continuarem votando nas mesmas pessoas, a Tenten vai ganhar mais cinco pontos e continuar na frente — o Nara se explicou, aproveitando para colocar as coisas de forma mais direta: — Naruto não pode mais votar na Hinata; Choji não vota mais na Karui; Sai não vota mais na Ino; eu não voto mais na Temari; e, claro, Lee não vota mais na Tenten. Porém, podemos votar na Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari e Karui.</p>
<p>— Seguindo a lógica, Kiba não vota mais em Akamaru e eu não voto mais na Sakura, correto? — Shino perguntou um tanto incomodado, apesar de não ter sido o único esquecido dessa vez.</p>
<p>— Kiba não tem mais condições de votar, ele está dormindo! — Naruto apontou para o colega chegando a roncar deitado em um dos bancos.</p>
<p>— Então eu fui realmente deixado de lado?</p>
<p>— Na verdade... — Lee pegou o caderninho de notas, não havia anotado o nome de quem deu os votos, mas ainda se lembrava vagamente de alguns — Você foi o único que variou bastante nos votos.</p>
<p>— Qual vai ser o critério dessa rodada? — Sai perguntou.</p>
<p>— Que tal o sorriso?  Eu adoro o sorriso da Temari, principalmente quando ela está irritada com o Shikamaru e tenta disfarçar, só pra poder bater nele depois — Choji alfinetou o amigo.</p>
<p>— Nesse caso, eu também adoro o sorriso da Karui quando ela está sem argumentos e tentando lidar com algo totalmente fora de contexto como você usar jutsus do estilo vento para comer batatinhas — O Nara retribuiu.</p>
<p>— Nenhum sorriso é pior que o sorriso de ódio que a Sakura dá enquanto espanca as pessoas — ao final do pequeno relato, Sai deu um de seus famosos sorrisos falsos.</p>
<p>— Aquele sorriso horrível que a Ino dá quando está irritada com você supera qualquer coisa — Naruto implicou com o amigo.</p>
<p>Lee estava anotando os votos, por mais que achasse errado votarem desse jeito. Não por causa dos impedimentos de voto repetido ou algo assim, mas porque estavam votando em “sorrisos ruins”. Sem que ele percebesse, o Aburame se aproximou e justificou o próprio voto:</p>
<p>— Voto na Karui porque já vi ela com um sorriso confiante, uma vez.</p>
<p>— Ah, verdade! — o sobrancelhudo concordou, anotando dois pontos para Karui. Afinal, não há nada melhor do que um sorriso confiante.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>PLACAR:</p>
<p>Karui - |||</p>
<p>Temari - |</p>
<p>Sakura - |</p>
<p>Ino - |</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>No ápice do filme de terror, quando a vítima estava prestes a ser encurralada por seu algoz, algo terrível aconteceu: a pipoca amanteigada acabou!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As garotas, que a essa altura estavam emaranhadas naquela trama, se entreolharam para decidir quem seria a encarregada de pegar mais aperitivos. Fizeram praticamente uma discussão silenciosa, nem ao menos piscavam.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Depois de quase um minuto em silêncio, com os sons do filme de terror como música de fundo, uma delas se comprometeu ao benefício das outras:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Eu vou, eu vou! — disse e se levantou, depois de um suspiro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As amigas estavam prestes a comemorar, mas a música do filme mudou para batidas mais rápidas, indicando que o assassino estava próximo do esconderijo de sua presa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Depois do filme! — A garota se jogou no meio das outras, que já nem ligavam mais para a pipoca.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Teu riso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru e Choji estavam se encarando com carrancas, Naruto e Sai estavam prestes a sair no tapa. Provavelmente, todo aquele mau-humor era sinal de sono.</p>
<p>— Então... — Lee começou, tentando dar um de seus sorrisos contagiantes — Que tal votarmos nas risadas agora?</p>
<p>— Acredito que seria interessante votarem nas mesmas pessoas, porque assim conseguiriam dar uma justificativa...</p>
<p>O Aburame não conseguiu terminar. Antes que o fizesse, Naruto começou a falar com seu jeito hiperativo e escandaloso:</p>
<p>— Já viram a Ino dando uma risada!? Eu nunca sei se estou rindo com ela ou rindo dela! — antes de conseguir continuar, Sai já segurava o amigo pelo casaco com um sorriso ameaçador — Sabe que é verdade que ela acaba imitando um porquinho quando ri demais! — O loiro sorriu de canto, implicante.</p>
<p>— É verdade, a Ino quase sempre imita um porquinho... — Choji ficou pensativo — É por isso que ela não costuma ter crise de risos em público.</p>
<p>— Pior que ela só a Sakura quando começa a ter falta de ar junto com as risadas e fica parecendo um animal sendo abatido — disse o pintor, ainda sério.</p>
<p>— A Karui costuma ter crises de riso, Choji?</p>
<p>— Ela é discreta... — o gorducho respondeu ao melhor amigo — A Temari costuma rir?</p>
<p>— Sim, mas normalmente é por um motivo sádico.</p>
<p>Lee anotou os pontos, ao menos nessa rodada as justificativas foram plausíveis – por mais que tenham sido implicâncias trocadas entre Naruto e Sai, assim como justificativas trocadas entre Choji e Shikamaru.</p>
<p>— Acrescente meu ponto para Karui. Não me lembro de já ter visto ela gargalhando ou algo assim, mas minha justificativa é embasada nas piadas que Darui costuma fazer e ela retruca.</p>
<p>— Certo, certo — Lee disse desanimado enquanto marcava os pontos, nem se dando ao trabalho de se justificar. Em apenas duas rodadas, todas as garotas estavam empatadas. Na melhor das hipóteses, Tenten dividiria seu primeiro lugar com as outras, isso se ela não perdesse...</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>PLACAR:</p>
<p>Karui - |||</p>
<p>Temari - |</p>
<p>Sakura - |</p>
<p>Ino - |</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>A televisão não mostrava imagem alguma. Dessa vez não era apenas uma cena de absoluta escuridão, o filme havia, de fato, acabado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As meninas, ainda amontoadas no sofá e em silêncio, encaravam umas às outras buscando o reconforto ou ao menos um pouco de segurança. Eram ninjas habilidosas e destemidas, mas o filme foi realmente assustador, principalmente quando mostrava que na verdade o assassino por trás de tudo era...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— PIPOCA! — uma delas gritou estendendo os braços, aos risos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As outras, com o sentimento de devastação sendo estilhaçado por aquilo, começaram a rir e fizeram um coro que repetia “pipoca” enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teu apoio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Eu acho melhor irmos embora, parece que vai começar a chover — Choji comentou olhando para as estrelas, ou melhor, para as poucas visíveis entre as nuvens.</p>
<p>— Podemos terminar a competição no caminho — Naruto sugeriu, logo sendo desbancado por Sai:</p>
<p>— Moramos em lugares opostos.</p>
<p>— Então é melhor acabarmos logo com isso — o rapaz mais alto comentou, tentando fazer Kiba se sentar no banco da praça, o apoiando — porque vou precisar levar o Kiba para a casa dele antes de poder ir até a... — Como quase sempre, Shino não conseguiu terminar a própria explicação. Shikamaru o interrompeu com o tema da rodada:</p>
<p>— Apoio!</p>
<p>— Vou votar na Temari — disse Sai, atraindo olhares surpresos de todos. A explicação para tal não poderia ser outra, a não ser um trecho de seus livros: — Por trás de um grande homem, como um Kage, há sempre uma grande e ameaçadora mulher. Sem o apoio dela, acredito que Gaara não seria o que é hoje.</p>
<p>— Acho que uma parte de tudo isso também se deve ao Naruto e a cabeça dura dele — Shikamaru comentou com um sorriso de canto — O meu voto vai ir para a Hinata, quase pelo mesmo motivo que o seu: ela é a única que sempre apoiou e acreditou que no Naruto, por mais idiota que ele parecesse...</p>
<p>— Ei! — O loiro fez uma cara zangada, arrancando ainda mais risinhos dos amigos — O meu vai ir para... — ele pensou, por fim desistindo de buscar fortes argumentos para continuar — Vai ir para a Sakura, porque ela nunca deixa as pessoas desistirem.</p>
<p>— E o meu vai ir para a Ino, principalmente depois do papel dela na Guerra — Choji sorriu orgulhoso da própria companheira de time.</p>
<p>Lee, que se mantinha calado até então, começou a soluçar enquanto chorava. Ninguém esperava por aquilo, mas conseguir ter cachoeiras de lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto em segundos era um dom do sobrancelhudo. Naruto se aproximou dele, deu alguns tapinhas no ombro e perguntou:</p>
<p>— O que foi?</p>
<p>— HINA-ATA! — berrou, dando uma fungada no catarro que queria começar a escorrer pelo nariz — N-Na guerra, depo-ois... — Ele soluçou — Ela apoiou... — O sobrancelhudo deu mais um soluço em meio ao choro, antes de berrar novamente: — NEJIIIII!</p>
<p>— Alguém conseguiu entender? — Choji sussurrou.</p>
<p>— A Hinata deu apoio a ele e a Tenten depois da guerra, por causa do... — Antes que Naruto conseguisse terminar, Lee o interrompeu com mais um berro:</p>
<p>— NEJIIIIII! MEU ETERNO RIVAL! — O sobrancelhudo abraçou o futuro Hokage, chorando ainda mais.</p>
<p>— NARUTO! — Kiba também gritou, apesar de ainda estar dormindo.</p>
<p>— Meu ponto vai para Tenten — o Aburame avisou enquanto tentava fazer o amigo de time continuar sentado.</p>
<p>— Justificativas? — Sai o encarou, sorrindo.</p>
<p>— ... Ela consegue suportar o Lee melhor do que qualquer um.</p>
<p>— Certo! — Shikamaru suspirou tomando nota de tudo no lugar de Lee, sabendo que aquela choradeira demoraria até terminar.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>PLACAR:</p>
<p>Temari - |</p>
<p>Hinata - ||</p>
<p>Sakura - |</p>
<p>Ino - |</p>
<p>Tenten - |</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>As meninas estavam na cozinha realizando um verdadeiro trabalho em equipe: uma colocava a pipoca amanteigada em tigelas; outra preparava uma jarra de limonada; uma estava lavando toda a louça suja para não terem com o que se preocupar depois; e, por último, mas não menos importante, uma delas provava as pipocas e o suco, risonha.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— E o que vamos fazer agora? Outro filme?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Que tal uma rodada de verdade ou consequência?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Perfeito! — as outras concordaram em uníssono.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teu carinho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Não sei se é uma boa ideia... — Shino estava descrente do que estava fazendo: Rock Lee conseguiu convencê-lo a levar Kiba nas costas, como Gai já havia feito com Kakashi uma vez.</p>
<p>— Claro que é uma boa ideia! — Lee sorriu — Se quiser, posso levar Naruto nas minhas costas também, daí apostamos uma corrida!</p>
<p>— Não me coloca no meio! — o loiro gritou, indignado.</p>
<p>Apesar da irritação de Naruto, os outros rapazes riram da proposta e até incentivaram. Afinal, para que servem os amigos se não para incentivar coisas idiotas?</p>
<p>— Cada vez mais admiro a Tenten... — o Aburame murmurou, acabando por levar Kiba como estava. Ao menos era um jeito fácil de transportar o amigo, já que caminhar com ele praticamente dormindo iria demorar mais.</p>
<p>— Falando nisso, em que vamos votar agora? Admiração? — Choji perguntou à Shikamaru.</p>
<p>— Com essa competição toda, já ficou mais do que claro o quanto elas são admiradas... — Depois de um longo bocejo, ele continuou: — ... que tal sobre carinho? Quem vocês acham que é a mais carinhosa?</p>
<p>— Antes eu votaria na Hinata, mas vou votar na Tenten — Shino começou, deixando claro pelo tom de voz que já estava começando a se irritar com tudo, provavelmente pelo sono ou pela vergonha — Isso porque cada vez que a votação avança, fica ainda mais claro o quão inconveniente algumas pessoas conseguem ser, por mais bem intencionadas que sejam...</p>
<p>— A Tenten é muito mais carinhosa do que parece! — Sem entender a alfinetada, Lee começou a glorificar a companheira de time: — Precisam ver como ela lustra as ferramentas, trata elas como se fossem filhas e...!</p>
<p>— Acredito que ela seja carinhosa de um jeito diferente, como a Sakura — Sai começou a divagar sobre o “voto”, sem se importar em interromper Lee — Por mais que ela distribua socos e pontapés, é carinhosa, mesmo sendo um carinho brutal e mortífero na maioria das vezes.</p>
<p>— Você acabou de descrever a Ino... — Choji disse risonho — E a Temari também. Aliás, meu voto vai para ela.</p>
<p>— E o meu vai para a Karui — Shikamaru começou, sussurrando a justificativa para o amigo — Porque eu já vi ela mexendo no seu cabelo para te distrair e roubar algumas batatinhas.</p>
<p>— Shikamaru! — o amigo o repreendeu, completamente vermelho — Não é como se isso fosse a minha fraqueza secreta, nem como se ela fizesse isso para pegar a última batatinha, também não é como se eu deixasse porque eu quero que ela mexa no meu cabelo, nem nada assim!</p>
<p>— Eu acho que ele vai explodir... — Naruto murmurou.</p>
<p>— É seguro ficar perto dele? — Lee também murmurou.</p>
<p>— Acho que não...</p>
<p>— Deveríamos mudar logo de assunto — disse Sai, próximo aos dois.</p>
<p>— Meu voto vai ir para a Hinata, porque ela é a melhor namorada de todas! — Naruto sorriu.</p>
<p>— Ei, Naruto! — Kiba o encarou, parecendo ter um de seus ataques de sonambulismo — Assim que eu sair de cima dessa lesma, eu vou fazer um carinho em você!</p>
<p>— Eu não falei nada de errado! — o loiro se justificou.</p>
<p>— Respeite a Hinata! — berrou o outro.</p>
<p>— E O MEU VOTO VAI PARA... — Lee entrou no meio dos dois, tentando levar as coisas para outra direção — ... Vai ir... — Ele pensou, pensou, pensou, mas não conseguiu pensar em alguma garota tão carinhosa com o próprio equipamento quanto Tenten. Isso até ele se lembrar da Yamanaka: — Para a Ino, porque ela tem o cuidado de ficar horas limpando pétala por pétala das flores, só para elas ficarem expostas na floricultura e se encherem de poeira mais uma vez! — ele justificou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso largo, achava aquilo realmente incrível.</p>
<p>— Parabéns, Lee — Sai o parabenizou, sorrindo amigavelmente — Sua justificativa conseguiu ser pior do que a do Naruto!</p>
<p>— Mas nada é tão ruim quanto ser chamado de lesma... — Shino murmurou encarando o chão. Ele queria derrubar o amigo e ir para casa, mas não é isso o que bons companheiros fazem.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> PLACAR:</p>
<p>Tenten - |</p>
<p>Sakura - |</p>
<p>Temari - |</p>
<p>Karui - |</p>
<p>Hinata - |</p>
<p>Ino - |</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Depois de comerem toda a pipoca enquanto jogavam e conversavam, as meninas se preparavam para dormir. Antes, claro, travaram uma grande guerra de travesseiros.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cada uma já estava enrolada no próprio edredom, contando carneirinhos, coelhinhos, flores do campo ou kunais arremessadas — qualquer coisa que as fizesse dormir. Porém, atrapalhando aquele momento de paz, uma delas perguntou:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Quem deixou a luz acesa?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Acho que fui eu...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Não, não. Ela apagou quando um dos travesseiros acertou o interruptor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Mas agora ela está acesa...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Não é a luz acesa... — uma delas murmurou em um tom melancólico — É o sol!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As outras suspiraram, entraram em negação e se esconderam embaixo da coberta. Não queriam que a noite divertida terminasse assim, em uma manhã de um dia normal com várias tarefas.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Teu beijo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Isso vai ser um saco... — Shikamaru disse, depois suspirou e sorriu.</p>
<p>— Já temos uma vencedora!? Já temos!? É a Hinata, não é!? — Naruto tagarelava empolgado.</p>
<p>— Ainda falta uma partida, Naruto — Rock Lee avisou, checando os placares no caderninho.</p>
<p>— E como essa é a última partida, todos vão continuar tendo apenas um voto.</p>
<p>— E isso é um saco — disse Sai.</p>
<p>— Pode até ser, mas precisamos acabar logo com isso. O sol já vai começar a nascer... — Shino avisou. Ele ainda mantinha Kiba nas costas, enquanto caminhava com os outros rapazes pela praça.</p>
<p>— Mesmo tendo apenas um voto, agora estão livres para votar em quem quiser — Continuou o Nara, soltando mais um suspiro e complementando: — Vai ser problemático...</p>
<p>— Vai ser ótimo! — Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha, certo de que sua Hinata iria ganhar.</p>
<p>— Não tão rápido, Naruto... — Choji encarou o melhor amigo e perguntou: — Qual vai ser o tema dessa partida, para você estar sendo tão generoso assim, Shikamaru?</p>
<p>— Beijo — ele respondeu.</p>
<p>— Beijo!? — os outros rapazes repetiram em um misto de surpresa e pânico.</p>
<p>— BEIJO!? Por que logo beijo!? — o loiro lamuriou, parecendo estar bem mais desconcertado do que os outros — Meu primeiro beijo foi com um cara, eu não posso simplesmente votar no Sasuke! Nem na Sakura! A única pessoa que eu já beijei porque queria foi a Hinata, mas é tão injusto ela ter sido a terceira e...!</p>
<p>— Ei, ei, Naruto... — risonho, o Akimichi interviu antes que aquilo ficasse ainda mais comprometedor — Acho que não precisa ser o primeiro beijo ou algo assim, né?</p>
<p>— Até porque, se formos votar sobre primeiro beijo...</p>
<p>— SHIIIIINO! — Kiba gritou, erguendo uma das mãos e interrompendo o companheiro de time, como sempre. Todos ficaram olhando para eles, em silêncio, excerto por Naruto:</p>
<p>— Não fui só eu quem deu o primeiro beijo num cara! — disse em meio gargalhadas, aliviado por outra pessoa falar coisas comprometedoras também.</p>
<p>— Ah, vê se cala a boca vocês dois! — Irritado, constrangido e com a paciência mais do que esgotada, o Aburame largou o amigo no chão e apontou para ele — Você, eu deveria te levar arrastado pelo pé até na sua casa e te jogar lá! — Ele apontou para o Uzumaki — E você: para de piorar tudo!</p>
<p>— Shino age como se lidasse com duas crianças... — Sai comentou sorrindo, olhando para Kiba e Naruto encolhidos em um canto.</p>
<p>— É porque eles me forçam a isso! — o mais alto respondeu, ainda estava irritado.</p>
<p>Depois disso, um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles. Permaneceram assim até chegar em uma das entradas da praça, onde se dividiriam para irem para casa. De todos, destacavam-se Kiba e Shikamaru como os mais desanimados, ambos com medo do que as próprias mães fariam quando chegassem.</p>
<p>— Voltando à competição, eu voto na Karui... — Choji avisou e bocejou em seguida.</p>
<p>— Justificativas? — Sai o encarou.</p>
<p>— É melhor do que batatinhas! — O rechonchudo ergueu os ombros, com as bochechas vermelhas.</p>
<p>— O meu vai para a Ino... — atraindo os olhares do Akimichi e do Nara, Sai continuou: — Porque é meu preferido.</p>
<p>— Não é como se você tivesse muita experiência com garotas, Sai... — Naruto disse risonho — O meu vai para a Sakura porque... Er... — o loiro pensou em um jeito simples de tentar explicar toda a confusão que sua cabeça tinha feito pensando sobre aquilo — Não é que tenha chego aos pés dos beijos da minha namorada, mas a Sakura salvou minha vida com ele, então...</p>
<p>— Acha mesmo que a justificativa de uma respiração boca-a-boca é melhor do que a minha? — O rapaz pálido estava indignado.</p>
<p>— Ainda bem que não é uma competição de justificativas... — Shikamaru disse com um tom de graça — A minha com certeza é pior do que a de vocês: os beijos da Temari valem qualquer sacrifício.</p>
<p>— Precisa ser mais específico, Shikamaru... — Choji pediu.</p>
<p>— Saco... — o Nara suspirou e recomeçou: — Os beijos da Temari valem todos os golpes de leque que ela me dá quando eu roubo eles.</p>
<p>— O meu voto vai para a Hinata — Shino começou, atraindo especialmente a atenção de Naruto — Ela costuma dar um beijo na minha testa e na do Kiba quando voltamos de alguma missão perigosa. Pode não ser tão grandioso quanto salvar as nossas, mas é recompensador...</p>
<p>— Um beijo na testa vale mais que mil palavras, né, Shino!? — o Inuzuka falou animado, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo companheiro de time.</p>
<p>— Acredito que este seja o fim da competição, correto? — o mais alto perguntou enquanto endireitava os óculos.</p>
<p>— Ei, Shinoooo!</p>
<p>— É, claro! — Rock Lee confirmou, pegando o caderninho para fazer o somatório. Estava completamente vermelho.</p>
<p>— Mas ainda não falta você, Lee? — Naruto perguntou.</p>
<p>— Não, não! Eu respondi antes de vocês, nem notaram, né? — O sobrancelhudo sorriu, mas estava longe de ser um de seus clássicos sorrisos Colgate, estava mais para um sorriso amarelo de alguém constrangido.</p>
<p>— Deixa ele somar logo, Naruto... — Shikamaru pediu, tampando o rosto para se proteger dos primeiros raios de sol.</p>
<p>— Shino, vai mesmo ficar me ignorando!? — Kiba estava indignado.</p>
<p>— O placar total foi... E-Er... — O sobrancelhudo olhava para o caderninho com o lápis na mão, parecia estar em dúvida do que fazer — Foi...</p>
<p>— Deixa eu ver! — Shikamaru tomou as anotações, ação que não teve resistência alguma de Rock Lee. Ele olhou as folhas com pontos e começou a somar.</p>
<p>— Eu preciso ir para o meu treinamento de... de plantar bananeira! — Foi tudo o que o Rock Lee disse antes de sair correndo usando as mãos. Ele sabia o resultado, mas não tinha coragem alguma de falar sobre beijos.</p>
<p>— Também vou indo... — Shino murmurou, já se afastando do grupo com seus passos silenciosos. Precisava reestabelecer sua paz interior antes de sair para uma missão com seus amigos.</p>
<p>— Ei, Shino! — Kiba o chamou, indo atrás dele sem nem se importar mais com o resultado — SHINO, ESPERA!</p>
<p>Naruto, Sai e Choji aguardavam ansiosos pelo resultado, mal se aguentavam para saber em que posição as “namoradas” tinham ficado. Shikamaru parecia se divertir com aquela curiosidade, porque enrolou ao máximo até falar alguma coisa.</p>
<p>— Aqui está o placar da última rodada — Ele mostrou a folha do caderninho.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>PLACAR:</p>
<p>
  <strike>Hinata - |</strike>
</p>
<p>Karui - |</p>
<p>Sakura - |</p>
<p>Temari - |</p>
<p>Hinata - ||</p>
<p>Tenten – .</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>— Shikamaru, queremos saber o resultado da competição! — Choji resmungou.</p>
<p>— Aposto que a Hinata ganhou dessa vez! — Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha.</p>
<p>— Em último lugar, com uma participação especial, estão Tsunade, Anko e a minha mãe. Em penúltimo lugar, empatados, estão Akamaru e Ayame. Em segundo lugar também empatadas, estão Hana e Tsume.</p>
<p>— Shikamaru! — Naruto choramingou, impaciente.</p>
<p>— Em primeiro lugar, empatadas, estão: Temari, Karui, Ino, Sakura, Tenten e...</p>
<p>— E!? — O loiro chegava a bater o pé contra o chão.</p>
<p>— Naruto, quem está faltando ainda? — Choji perguntou, risonho.</p>
<p>— Hinata? Hinata ficou em primeiro lugar!? Eu sabia que ela ia ganhar! — O Uzumaki começou a comemorar, longe de parecer ter ficado a noite em claro.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>As meninas, que antes estavam tão alegres se divertindo pela madrugada, agora estavam o desânimo em pessoa. Já no portão, elas se despediam relutantes em realmente partir:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Talvez eu possa abrir a floricultura algumas horinhas mais tarde hoje... — disse a loira, bocejando em seguida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Prometi fazer compras com a Habani, mas ela vai entender se eu tirar uma soneca antes... — a de olhos perolados comentou, se apoiando no muro e quase dormindo em pé.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tenho uma reunião com a Tsunade, mas acho que vou “confundir a data da reunião para amanhã” — a de cabelos cor-de-rosa comentou tentando parecer bem-humorada, mas logo em seguida apoiou a testa na parede e murmurou: — Se ela acordar de ressaca para a reunião e eu não estiver lá, Shizune vai me levar arrastada pelo cabelo...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Pelo menos vocês não têm um treinamento de cinco horas com o Lee... — Tenten suspirou, derrotada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As garotas olharam para ela como uma forma silenciosa de apoio. Assim ficaram, todas caladas por algum tempo pensando no nada, até que um certo ninja com cabelo tigelinha passou correndo por elas de ponta cabeça, atropelando a pobre Mitsashi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— LEEEEEEE! — ela berrou, agarrando-o pela gola do colete e se deixando ter um momento para descontar as frustrações da vida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— TENTEN! — ele também gritou, mas diferente dela, ele a abraçou tentou a usar de escudo para se esconder das outras garotas. Rock Lee não tinha coragem de encarar elas depois de tudo o que já tinha ouvido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Lee...!? — Ela estranhou, mas deixou ele continuar abraçado — O que deu em você?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Não importa o que os outros digam, mas não teve nenhuma competição sobre quão maravilhosas vocês são e nem nada assim! Eu nem participei dela, só emprestei meu caderninho para as notas! — Ele tentou se explicar o mais rápido que conseguia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Competição? — uma delas perguntou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Sobre nós? — outra perguntou também.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Dando notas!? — esta perguntou enquanto rangia os dentes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fugindo de qualquer expectativa, tanto das amigas quanto do próprio Lee, Tenten apenas deu uma risadinha abafada e perguntou:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— E quem ganhou?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— T-Todas vocês! E mais algumas, eu acho... Não que tenham tido perdedoras ou algo assim, só fomos juntando os pontos até todas ficarem empatadas! — novamente, ele se explicou o mais rápido que conseguia. Lee ainda estava abraçando Tenten, como se ela fosse o proteger de qualquer coisa, afinal, ela era um “ótimo cara”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais uma vez contrariando o que todos estavam esperando, Tenten deu mais algumas risadinhas abafadas, abraçou o companheiro de time e ainda deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Ela sabia que seja lá que tipo de competição era aquela, ela só ganhou por causa dele.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As meninas ficaram sem entender o que estava acontecendo bem diante delas. Elas se esqueceram da tal competição, se esqueceram de ter passado uma noite em claro se divertindo e de qualquer outra coisa. Elas só conseguiam pensar no quão fofo aquele “casal” era.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lee parecia estar em outro planeta. Nem com todas as palavras do mundo ele iria conseguir justificar o quanto aquele “beijinho da vitória” conseguia quebrar com todas as defesas dele e surpreender qualquer expectativa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Anda logo, Lee! — Tenten disse animada, o puxando — Nada de treinamentos hoje, vamos comemorar a minha vitória com baozi!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Mas a essa hora da manhã? — perguntou o sobrancelhudo, começando a voltar a si.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Posso tirar uma soneca enquanto espero você trazer eles, a soneca da vitória! — a morena respondeu entre risos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As meninas, que ainda achavam aquilo uma demonstração adorável do companheirismo entre os dois, só notaram o quanto Tenten era uma ótima estrategista quando uma delas comentou:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ela conseguiu fazer o Lee esquecer o treinamento e ir buscar bolinhos enquanto ela dorme!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As outras, em uma espécie de surto coletivo, saíram apressadas para tentar aplicar o mesmo “golpe”. Afinal, todos os garotos eram idiotas as vezes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>